sakura playground 1
by soradomoedroxy
Summary: sora is a cute bisexual teenager moving to a new apartment with his family. his little sister xion is a seven year old brat who makes sora go with her to the playground to learn how to ride a bike. there he meets Riku a silver headed asshole who smokes cigarettes whenever he chooses whats going to happen when sora finds out he might be in love with him!


I arched my back in a way that let out my porn star moans to crack my back...Nothing.  
I wiped the sweat off my brow. "...Last one" I sighed as I heaved the last box of my belongings up stairs to my new room in our two-story apartment. "finally!" I wheezed slamming the box on the blue plopping myself on the floor along with it.  
"Sora!"  
I cringed when I heard her annoyingly squeaky voice. Knowing It's my little sister Xion.  
"Come down stairs Sora!" She hollered from downstairs. "Okay,okay. Calm down..." I sighed dragging myself off the floor.  
"Look~! I found you're old bike! Can I have it?" She said though if I said no she'd probably take it anyway.

I remember that bike. I stopped riding it when I was 14. I'm 17 (18 in 5 days) now. The bike was blue, pretty crappy...When I was 12 I got into anime and I guess from all the time I spent inside watching it I never rode my bike anymore.

"You don't even know how to ride a two-wheel bike Xion..."  
"TEACH ME THEN!" She wailed. "There's a little play ground across the street!"  
"Tell dad to take you! Jeez we moved here AN HOUR AGO. Wait a couple of days!" I growled as I trudged back upstairs and shut my door. Looking around my new room, I shoved my hand through my messy brown spikes making a few of them spilt into their own little mess all in its own. 'I should take a shower...later'  
"Playground, eh?" I whispered to myself lazily walking over to the window as I checked the time, yawning.  
"Eh 8:00 A.M." I groaned.  
I saw the tiny playground Xion was talking about. A couple of rusty swings, three plastic monkey bars, see-saws and slides, and a few other things I wasn't sure how to describe...Ladders?  
who knows...  
"Knock knock..." My mom chimed walking in the room. "Did you finish unpacking?" She said before realizing I didn't even open a single box.  
"You know what mom? I had an epiphany! and here it is...How about I leave everything in the boxes. Then when I need them...THEN I'll take them out!" I gasped sarcastically cupping my face.  
My mother smirked and pushed her light purple finger nails into the gaping pockets of her jacket. "Just unpack...When you do let's go say hi to the neighbors..."  
"I can say hi to them now." I laughed. "We live in a complex. It's practically one huge house." I skipped over to the wall like a spaz and pressed my ear to the wall. "NEIGHBOR! HI! I'M SORA, WHATS YOU'RE NAAAAAAAAME?!" I yelled frantically knocking on the wall. She punched my shoulder. "Just unpack!" She chuckled.  
"...And by the way, the weather sure is weird here. It's June and it's pretty cold outside." She said from the doorway.  
"Probably because a hurricane just blew by here a week ago..." I replied.  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about that!" She said starting to twirl her hair with her middle finger. There was an awkward pause.  
"What are you still doing here woman?" I laughed. "Go away, let me unpack like a good little boy, in privacy." I covered my body as if I were naked.  
"I'm going!" She smirked walking out the room smiling.

I stuck my hands in my back pocket of my pants and pulled out my Mp3 player."Turn on. and...shuffle, volume up, lock. And done." I whispered to myself putting my mp3 back in my pocket and opened the first box that had all my books and movies in it. I dragged it across the floor over to the black, 6 feet tall book shelf as I shook my hips to an Usher song I forgot the name of.  
I took out the Yaoi magazines I had at the top of the box. "Ooh. Those aren't going there~" I hummed shoving them under the mattress of my bed.

You see, I'm Bisexual, I don't want my parents to know that though. And I'm not Bisexual because there's a SPECIAL SOMEONE that I loved. It's because I discovered Yaoi at 13 years old, and now I like it...I guess I'm kind of a fanboy.

Around 3 hours later (since I fell asleep)  
someone opened the door "She said this was Sora's room..." A boy's voice chimed into my eardrums.  
"Oh, he's sleeping...I guess we can come back later..." I heard a girls voice that sounded unfamiliar to me. "I'M AWAKE~!" I yelled drowsily throwing myself off the bed and face first onto the floor.  
"I'm okay...Let me just" The carpet muffled my voice until I bolted back up by pushing up with my right elbow. My other hand scratched my lower back. "I'm awake." I moaned walking over to the door, my eyes were all fuzzy from sleeping, I blinked rapidly so I could see who was talking.  
There were two girls, one with blonde hair, and the other with red. And a guy with blonde hair and irresistibly captive blue eyes...  
They all waved at me while trying to hide their giggles.  
"Hi, I'm guessing you live in the complex?" I said standing up straight trying to be polite, motioning my hand for them to come in.  
They all fanned in looking at the posters I had on the walls.  
"Hee hee. Yeah, I'm Kairi, this is my twin sister Namine." She pointed to Namine, she smiled and waved her hand at me.  
"Hi." I heard the small voice of the boy with blonde hair as he stood behind me, tapping my shoulder.  
"Hey there." I responded turning around.  
"I'm Roxas. It's nice to meet you, Sora." Roxas said twiddling his fingers behind his back smiling. I wasn't sure if I should hug him or shake his hand, or to give him a fist bump. So I didn't do anything... "There's a couple more teens here, but they don't really talk much..." Namine said crouching down, looking at my book shelf.  
I nodded. "You can look at those if you want, I don't mind at all." I told Namine.  
"Huh?-oh...uhm okay." She replied shyly.  
Roxas walked over there with her. When he bent down I couldn't help but look at his butt.  
I think he noticed what I was doing, so I looked away.  
When I looked at his face he was blushing.  
I blushed back.  
He smiled at me shyly brushing his hair behind his ear on the right side. I smiled at him nervously.  
He giggled covering his mouth half way with the same hand he brushed his hair back with and squatted down to see the bottom shelf.  
"So, Sora. Welcome to the complex. We're actually about to go to the movies. Wanna join us?" Kairi said, she never went to look at thing in the room. She just stood there and...looked at me.  
I scratched my head and made an exaggerated THINKING face. "Come on, it'll be fun~!" Roxas chimed though he didn't look up as he flipped through the one K-on book I had.  
"Alright I'll go" I said flashing the three of them a toothy smile.  
"Cool! Roxas do you wanna bring your boyfriend?" Namine said poking Roxas's stomach, making him flinch. "No. This is friends thing! I don't need to bring Axel...Sora can meet him another day." He said as he walked over to Kairi wrapping his arms around her in a playful hug. 'well there goes THAT opportunity...' I thought looking at Roxas sighing.  
"Okay then. Hm. We'll all just get ready and...We'll meet you at the movies in an hour then?" Roxas said. "Okay, see you guys there..." I said calmly smiling. They all waved at me walking out of the room. I slowly closed the door and listened, pressing my ear to the door until I couldn't hear them anymore. I bolted over to the box of clothes I had (since I didn't take my clothes out yet.) and desperately looked for something to wear...

An hour later I ran out of my house and ran to the movie theater a block from the complex.  
"Sora!" I heard Namine call my name as I searched for where I heard her from I looked around until I saw her waving her hand. "Over here!" She chimed.  
"Hey guys!" I waved back, speed walking over to them.  
"We didn't buy the tickets yet, since we wanted to know what movie you wanted to see." Roxas said taking the hood of his coat off.  
"Oh I'm fine with any movie you choose." I replied.  
Kairi tapped on my shoulder.  
"Hm?" I turned around to see her. "Why don't we see the Batman movie?" She said shyly.  
"Sure, why not? what do you guys think?" I said pointing to Roxas and Namine.  
They both nodded.  
"So the Batman movie?" Namine asked to make sure. "Yeah..." We all responded

After the movie we all sat on the benches outside eating the remains of the popcorn we had while talking about random things.  
"Me and Namine are just gonna walk to a small mall close to here then go home, sorry we can't walk home with you guys..." Kairi said taking some of Namines popcorn since they got a large to share.  
"Oh, I kinda can't walk home either...Axel is coming to pick me up so we can go on a date..." Roxas replied awkwardly.  
Namine and Kairi stood up and fixed their dresses. "Its fine. I can walk alone" I said standing up myself.  
"Uhm, okay then..." Roxas said.  
"We'll be leaving now then, Bye Roxas, Bye Sora. It was nice meeting you, we should all do something again another day." Namine smiled. "Bye Sora." Was the only thing Kairi said.  
Once they disappeared around the corner I began to walk away too. "Wait!" Roxas said tugging on my jacket sleeve. "I want you to be with me!" He said loudly.  
My face flushed red, and so did Roxas's. "N-n-not like that! I meant to stay and wait for Axel with me!" He stuttered.  
"O-okay." I giggled mocking his stuttering.

After a couple of minutes a red mustang pulled up next to the bench we were sitting on.  
"Axel!" Roxas ran over to the car eagerly A REALLY tall guy came out and kissed Roxas.  
"Sora, this is my boyfriend." He said pulling on Axels sleeve.  
"the names Axel, that's A-X-E-L got it memorized?"  
I smiled at him. "locked tight." I laughed pointing to my head.  
He laughed. "I like you, kid."  
"My name is Sora."  
"Sora then." He chuckled. "Alrighty. Shall we go Blondie?" He said kissing Roxas's head.  
"yeah...Bye Sora. I'll text you later." He chimed and then ran off with Axel.  
"Bye!" I said waving.

I looked around at where I was.  
"okaay...I dont remember the way back to my house..." I sighed.  
"Lets try...this way!" I cheered running to the right at the four-way intersection

"Sora~" My mother chimed walking into the room with a plastic grocery store bag "Mother~" I teased back at her.  
She through the bag into my stomach from the door knocking the wind out of my stomach. "I got you a few things from the store."  
"Yay!" I beamed as I poured out all the things from the bag on the floor.  
There were two small boxes of pocky, one strawberry and the other chocolate. A Mexican soda (she knows I love unusual soda flavors. Mine was pineapple), and a small purple gummy bear charm. "The charm is for your phone..." My mother beamed.  
"Awesome!" I plopped down on my bed and lifted my hips so I could reach into my back pocket to get my phone since I was too lazy to stand up and do it. Once I got my phone I put the charm on it and looked at the cell phone for a few seconds. "Thanks mom." I said hugging my phone.  
"No problem sweetie." She laughed walking out of the room.

I took a couple of minutes to play with my phone. Since when I went to the movies with Namine,Kairi, and Roxas yesterday. They gave me their phone numbers.

Right on time my cellphone chimed out part of the junjou romantica soundtrack As in telling me I had a text my text message chime always makes me smile. I looked at the phone to see Roxas had sent me a text message.

-hey sora ^^ I flipped the screen so I could type in a reply.  
-Hi there Roxas, whats up?  
-I heard Kairi likes you~ -Pfffft- really? ehehe, I don't know...I don't like her...Like that...  
-I know what you mean dude. Sorry. I have to go. I just wanted to tell you that. Bye! ^^ -Bye Roxas c:

Sitting upright on my bed I thought to myself 'Kairi likes me? Well..She is cute...But shes too...Giggly'  
"SORA!" Xion screeched from the bottom floor.  
"What do you want tiny?" I replied from my room.  
"Lets go to the park now! Dad's taking me!"  
I dragged myself out of the room to the top of the stair case. "Ugh, fine. But only so I can watch you fall on your face." I chuckled going down the stairs

My little sister and my dad went over to the small soccer field next to the playground. Probably because when she falls down she wont make a big fuss about it...  
"Do you want to help your sister?" My dad said though it was probably more like a demand.  
"Nah, I'll just wait here." I sighed "Fine." My dad sighed hoarsely. Xion giggled and stuck her tongue out at me, I stuck my tongue out back at her. "Just wait here. Once she gets it we'll call you over." My dad said as he started to walk off with the bike.  
"Okay, dad" I replied.

"HEY XION! DONT FALL AND BREAK YOUR FACE OPEN!" I said waving frantically.  
"Shut up. Butt cheeks!" She shouted back.

It got a little colder so I put my grey jacket that was too big for me so it looked like a dress when wear shorts, which today I wore my shorts that went to the top of my thigh.

After walking on this little bridge that shook when you stepped on it about 10 times, I saw a small water bottle on the ground that was empty and for some reason had a penny inside of it. I climbed down and started kicking it in the direction I was walking, listening to the weird sound it made as it bounced around the ground.

After a while I felt like I was in a trance as my sneakers bounced off the rubber mat that lay across the entire play area in each step I took. This place was probably kind of old since it seems people have ripped out chunks of the rubber, since the water bottle I was kicking would caught in the wholes and if the whole was big enough I would almost trip over them.  
I even began to memorize what was in my way. 'There are two bars next to each other, the bigger one you don't have to bend down but the other one is short so you have to bend down...don't go under the slide that swirls. It has spider webs... and don't go too close to the fence next to the straight slide because the tree branches will smack you in the face.' I repeated in my head as I listened to my headphones buzz out the song Rolling girl. After a few minutes of kicking the water bottle, I saw a guy jump over the small fence of the playground and sit on one of the slides. I stared at him from a far.  
he had long silver hair, and aqua eyes, he was pretty tall and had snake bite piercings in his bottom lip. He's probably older than me...  
he wore a dark blue jacket that was zipped all the way up, and grey skinny jeans with black osiris's

I cant help but admit I was a bit attracted to him at first. Until I saw him pull out a cigarette.  
I tried to act casual, like I never saw him as I continued to kick the bottle around the rubber ground as I nodded my head to a song.  
a few songs buzzed by as I tried not to look at the guy when I walked past him.  
I started to realize he was staring at me...  
The bottle landed under his feet as he just looked down at it and back up at me. I stood in front of him. Un-zipping my jacket so it wouldn't look like I wasn't wearing shorts.  
He was sitting on the slide that swirls so he dangled his legs off the side, when I was in front of him he was a bit taller than me since he was sitting close to the top so I had to look up at him.  
I stepped back a few steps so I wasn't right in front of him, breathing in that vial smoke. I stared back at him in disgust.

"You really shouldn't smoke here you know..." I sneered He looked at me and threw the cigar on my yellow converses. I felt like punching him but instead I just flipped the cigar off my foot and stomped on it a few times.  
I looked up to see that he took out a green liter and lit another one.  
"How old are you anyway." I groaned.  
"19" He snapped.  
"Aren't you a bit too YOUNG to be smoking then?" I snapped back at him.  
"And how old are you?" He said harshly.  
I put my hands on my hips, but not in the way that made me look like a prostitute "I'm 17..."  
"Aren't you a bit too OLD to be playing around at a playground?" He snarled blowing smoke in my face I groaned angrily fanning the smoke away from me. And to THINK I thought he was cute!  
"Don't make fun of me, dumb ass!"  
He popped his knuckles nonchalantly . "Fuck you." "Just shut up and leave me alone..." I growled starting to walk off.  
The guy chuckled and took a long huff of the smoke as he released it while he talked to me, leaning closer to my direction. "You're the one that said something to me first..." He hissed.  
"Shut up!" I whined like a small child not knowing what else to say to this idiot.

I felt a hard smack on the back of my head, I whipped around so see face laughing to himself over at the slide. I looked down and saw that what hit my head was the water bottle.  
He threw the water bottle at me...  
I bent down and picked it up. Then threw it across the playground.  
"What the hell!" I yelled throwing my hands up at my sides. Chuckling at how angry I had gotten with him. He took another huff of the cigar. Enraged by this idiots game, I walked up to him, looking him right in the face.  
He spit on my cheek.  
"Fuck face..." I whispered harshly under my hot breath.  
He looked up and down me for a second as I wiped his saliva of my cheek with my jacket sleeve, he then grabbed my necklace. Pulling me in closer to his body as he pulled it in so he could see it.  
I blushed angrily and tried to pull away, but stopped since I thought that the chain of my necklace would break, wincing as I held my breath.  
He threw the cigarette backwards on to the ground.  
"What were you going to do?" He smirked. Bringing me in closer to the point where our noses were almost touching as he stared into my eyes.  
"Why do you care?" I said trying to defend myself.  
For some reason all the feeling in my body just disappeared as I stared back into his captive eyes.  
"What's your name?" He said calmly.  
"Sora..." I replied blushing harder in anger...At least I think it was anger... "W-whats yours?" Was the only thing that came out my mouth.  
"I'm Riku" he smirked.  
There was a small pause as we both just stared at each other.  
"Are you going to kiss me Sora?" he said with a sly smile My eyes widened in embarrassment. "Why would I do that?!" "Because you didn't realize I already let go of your necklace and you stayed in the same place, blushing like a little school girl."  
My heart began to beat furiously, I wanted to move but my body went stiff. I hesitantly touched my necklace, latching my sweaty hands around the crown as the edges poked the palm of my hand but didn't hurt.  
'why didn't I notice he let go of it?'  
"are you afraid of me, Sora?"  
"No, you're not scary you're just an asshole." I said trying to distance myself so I'd stop blushing.  
"Well you're a bitch. So I guess we're even." He said pinching my cheek, I swatted his hand away. "Don't touch me. And I'm not a bitch."  
"So I guess nice people call people they just met 'fuck faces?" He smirked poking my nose.  
"DON'T TOUCH ME! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" I yelled at him closing my eyes, though I only moved back a little The next thing I know Riku put his hand under my chin.  
'WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING?!'  
He got close to me, our lips slightly touched. "Shut up already." He whispered His lips locked into mine, my eyes wide open, but after a few seconds I melted into his hot lips and put my hands on his shoulders closing my eyes. His lip piercings felt weird against my lips but some how they...kind of felt good.  
'What am I doing?!' I thought frantically. I used both of my hands to push him away, as I stumbled back a few steps, one of my sneakers got caught in a hole in the rubber making me fall on my butt.  
The fall scared me for a second so I sat there for a second with my hand on my heart breathing deeply.  
"You're not a good kisser." Riku said licking his lips.  
"Well you taste like cigarettes." I snapped harshly wiping my mouth Riku hopped off the slide "I didn't hear any complaints before I kissed you." He crossed his arms "HEY, SORA! I DID IT!" I heard Xion yell from the soccer field.  
I got up and started to walk away, but Riku grabbed my arm and turned me around.  
"What?" I said, easing my voice a little He let go of my arm. "never mind..." I nodded at him and ran from the playground, but stopped at the metal gate...  
"...Why did you come here?" I said looking back at Riku.  
Riku was bent down tying his shoe. He stood up and shoved his hands into his pockets. "I live right around the corner. I come here sometimes to smoke." He said calmly.  
"Why? Did you fall for me?" He chuckled winking at me.  
I stared at him harshly "Fuck no." I turned around and headed to the soccer field.  
"Hey Sarah-"  
"It's Sora, not Sarah" I interrupted him "Zora...I-"  
"With an S you idiot. not a Z"  
"Sora. You must be one hell of a bitch to try to boss someone around. Cuss at someone like that. Kiss them. Then leave..." He said smiling sweetly...  
staring at him with a serious face all I said was "...bye Riku..." and like that. I ran off to see my sister fall about 18 times before she finally rode that crappy bike ten feet.  
"We'll come back another day honey" my dad said to Xion, who was on my back. Crying because she scraped her knee "o-okay d-daddy" she wheezed before we turned the corner I looked back at the playground.

It was empty.  
"He goes sometimes to smoke..." I whispered to myself.  
"What Sora?" My dad said patting my shoulder.  
"nothing dad..."


End file.
